


The Bravest, and Kindest, and Wisest

by Menoetius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menoetius/pseuds/Menoetius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never expected to be anybody's best friend, and certainly not the best friend of the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bravest, and Kindest, and Wisest




End file.
